1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modified polyols or polymer/polyol compositions that are suitable for producing polyurethanes, particularly those by so-called "reaction injection molding" (RIM) process. The invention also relates to novel methods for making such compositions and to methods for making polyurethanes therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is known to produce polyurethanes by reaction injection molding or RIM systems, such as ones using, as the active hydrogen atom-containing component, polyether polyol and a chain-extender such as an aromatic polyamine. (JPN Lay-open Pat. No. 142797/1977, and No. 74325/1982, corresponding to British Pat. No. 1,534,258, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,212, respectively.) This process has drawbacks that molding conditions are restricted because of too high reactivity of aromatic polyamines, and that it is necessary to introduce the reaction mixture into a mold within a short time using a high delivery RIM machine.